


I Laugh Harder

by TimberedFir2048



Series: When I’m With You [1]
Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Help, Heterochromia, Just more cuteness, Kai headcanon, Laughter, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they’re dorks and I love them, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberedFir2048/pseuds/TimberedFir2048
Summary: Adam loves Kai’s laugh.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Series: When I’m With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I Laugh Harder

Adam looked up from the bowl of snacks he was carrying at the sound of loud, boisterous laughter coming from upstairs. Brow furrowing but with a small, confused smile twitching at his lips, he quickened his pace, socks padding against the hardwood floor as he hurried up the stairs to his bedroom. Arriving quickly at the door, he poked his head in and gaped at the scene before him.

There was Kai, curled up tight in the middle of the floor, arms wound around his stomach and tears in those beautiful multicolored eyes, laughing so hard he was gasping for breath. Adam blinked, his small smile growing into a grin as he walked into the room, giving the cackling boy on the floor a confused look. “Uh...Kai?” Adam asked tentatively, setting the snack bowl he had brought down on the desk. He chuckled lightly. “You alright, babe? What’s so funny?”

Unable to form words, Kai simply pointed a shaky finger at the computer, where YouTube was up and running and a video was paused on the screen. Adam moved over to it, pressing play, and watching what was left of the video over the wheezing gasps of his boyfriend behind him. As it played, Adam couldn’t stop a confused - but oddly amused - giggle from slipping out, and it soon turned to a bewildered chuckle. Next thing he knew he had collapsed next to Kai, cracking up with joyous laughter, the redhead nearly screeching as he got a second wind, the video continuing to play in the background.

Why was it so funny? Neither of them really knew. But there was just something so weirdly amusing about it (and they were probably also just really tired) that they couldn’t stop the hysterical laughter from hitting them full-force.

Several minutes later, Adam lay on his back, one hand on his stomach and the other splayed off to his side, his chest heaving. The smile still hadn’t left his face, and honestly his cheeks were starting to hurt - but he turned his head to the side and saw Kai laying in a similar position, his hand stretched out to clutch Adam’s in a death grip, wheezing and gasping as his laughter faded out, teal and green eyes lit up like a beacon, and decided that it was worth it to have a sore face, since he got to see Kai laugh. It’s not like it didn’t happen often - the younger teen was always cracking corny jokes or giving terrible puns that only he (and usually Adam, because Kai’s eyes lit up whenever he did and it was just so freaking adorable that he couldn’t pass up the chance to) would laugh at. But it’s just that whenever it DID happen, an incredible, wonderful warmth bloomed in Adam’s chest and spread through his body at the sound of his boyfriend’s laughter, and he loved watching the joy spread across Kai’s face and the sparkle in his eyes and the grin splitting his lips because it meant Kai was happy. And that made Adam happy too, happy beyond words, because Kai deserved it. Kai deserved to be happy.

Adam rolled onto his side and reached out, putting his arm around Kai’s waist and pulling him closer, their hands still entwined. Kai gladly shifted closer, curling up next to Adam, pressing his face into the older boy’s chest, his own still heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Adam planted a gentle kiss on the redhead’s forehead, a soft smile on his face as they cuddled closer together, breathing evening out, enjoying each other’s presence.

Adam loved Kai’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder what video it was...
> 
> Short, I know, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
